El Testamento de Dumbledore
by Prue Halliwell Snape
Summary: SPOILERS Una carta, con un regalo de Dumbledore para Harry : La verdad sobre Severus Snape
1. Chapter 1

Se quedó mirando fijamente la caja que McGonagall le entregó junto con un rollo de pergamino, no tenía ánimos de abrirlo, eso sería afrontar una vez mas el hecho de que Dumbledore había muerto, crudamente asesinado por el mil veces traidor Severus Snape, la sola mención de su nombre lo llenaba de rabia  
Tratando de distraerse abrió la caja y encontró el pensadero, sus runas relucientes en ese espacio que era su habitación en Privet Drive, juntando sus fuerzas para lo que tendría que enfrentar. Junto al pensadero habia algunas perlas relucientes, que Harry supo se trataban de recuerdos, que seguro le ayudarian an encontrar las siguientes horcruxes. Desenrolló el pergamino, y comenzó a leer  
"_**Querido Harry  
Si lees esto es porque seguramente he muerto, no te preocupes, no me toma por sorpresa y como bien decía Sirius, hay cosas por las que vale la pena morir**"  
_La mención de su padrino hizo que algo en su estomago cayera y comenzara a sudar frío, los dos seres que consideraba su familia habian muerto en un año.  
Decidido a no enfrentar eso por el momento sigui leyendo _**Sé que mi muerte será en circunstancias... difíciles, y por eso creo importante que veas esto, antes de seguir esta lectura, te suplico visites la memoria catalogada como numero uno"  
**_Harry obedeció y entró en el pensadero ... cuando aterrizó en el recuerdo pudo distinguir una fiesta, algunas personas que conocía estaban ahi, otras no, de repente sus entrañas comenzaron a hervir de rabia cuando vio la indiscutible figura de Severus Snape, se acercaba a una mujer, que Harry no distinguía muy bien. Lo que sí podía distinguir era el embeleso con que Snape miraba a esa mujer, parecía que estaba frente a una divinidad que deseaba adoraba con frenesí, ambos danzaron grácilmente . De repente ella levantó su mano para acariciar el rostro del hombre que Harry detestaba y éste dejaba rodar una lágrima por su mejilla"  
Sin saber como o porque había presenciado eso , Harry regresó a su habitación, temblando de rabia (¿Por que Dumbledore le hacía eso ?) regresó a la lectura.  
"_**Como te dije antes, querido Harry, el amor es un poder muy importante, que no cualquiera posee, ciertamente Voldemort no, y este pequeño baile que viste, te habla de la infinita capacidad de Severus para amar, aun cuando es un aspecto que él oculta muy, pero muy bien"  
**_Tuvo que reprimir el deseo de romper el pergamino¿acaso Dumbledore estaba defendiendo a Snape?" suspiró y continuo la lectura "_**Sé que nunca confiaste en él, y que incluso llegaste a dudar de mi capacidad al tenerle fe ciega, te suplico visites el segundo recuerdo  
**_Esta vez Harry se encontró con un Snape angustiadísimo, mucho mas joven que ahora, en la conocida oficina de Dumbledore

"Es terrible, yo no sabía, me arrepiento en verdad" Lloraba como un niño pequeño , su expresión era muy similar a la de Draco Malfoy al momento del ataque en Hogwarts

Dumbledore le puso una confortante mano en el hombro "Te conozco desde que eras niño, sé que tienes muchos defectos, pero sé que no eres así, tienes un carácter muy fuerte, pero no eres malo, " Snape volteó a verlo Dumbledore prosiguió "Lo hiciste por ellas¿cierto?"

Snape asintió, bajó la mirada y dijo en un susurro "Sólo quería protegerlas, son tan ...especiales"

"Que te uniste a Lord Voldemort por miedo a que Lucius les hiciera daño, son buenas mujeres, "

Al salir del pensadero Harry sintió deseos de romperlo en mil pedazos, pero sabía que debía volver a el, retomó el pergamino

"**_Severus es un gran hombre, con un sentido del honor y de la lealtad mas allá de toda prueba, consciente de sus capacidades y de sus limitaciones,"_** Harry se detuvo cuando su ira fue tal que causo que todos sus libros cayeran al suelo "El lo mató , señor! " Gritó desesperado "Si no fuera por ese maldito, usted estaría aquí¿como puede aun después de muerto, defenderlo?"  
La respuesta la encontró cuando el pergamino le hizo entrar en otro recuerdo  
No debería tener ni siquiera un año, a juzgar por la mano negra de Dumbledore y su estado cansado, Snape estaba a su lado , en la oficina

"Director, ... no sé como empezar"

"Por el principio es siempre una acertada opción, Severus" Dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente

"Yo..." Snape temblaba de nervios, pese a ser muy controlado, como si sólo con el director fuese vulnerable "Descubrí cual es el plan del señor tenebroso"

"Te escucho"

"Verá señor. El señor tenebroso está muy molesto con Malfoy, usted sabe, por lo de la profecía, y además se enteró de lo que pasó hace casi cuatro años, con la cámara de los secretos, y su diario...tenía mucho tiempo de no verlo así.. juró vengarse de Malfoy,"

"¿En que consiste esa venganza, Severus?"

"Draco" dijo este con escalofrío "Draco ha tomado la marca, y se le ha encomendado una misión muy difícil"

"Ya veo. ¿Cual es?"

"señor, señor... él... él debe cometer un asesinato"

"No me sorprende, corromper un hijo es una venganza terrible"

Snape hizo un ademán de impaciencia "El señor tenebroso no espera que Draco tenga éxito, al contrario , quiere llevarlo a un callejón sin salida, donde sea él quien muera"

"¿Cual es su objetivo?"

Los ojos de Snape se voltearon como si de repente el sol que se ponía fuera vital "usted, usted señor"

Harry sintió como si le arrojaran una cubetada de agua fría, Snape le había dicho a Dumbledore

"ya veo" dijo este impasible "Bueno, yo no atacaré a Draco, pero Tom tiene razón, Draco no es capaz de matarme, no tiene ni el instinto, ni el poder, ya pensaremos en algo, siempre podrás ayudarlo, tranquilízate"

La memoria terminó, y Harry no comprendía que acababa de presenciar...El pergamino solo decía "_**pasa al siguiente recuerdo**_"

Otra vez la oficina de Dumbledore, con Snape frente a si, esta vez de madrugada

"Bien Severus, finalmente este año lo lograste, tu serás profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras"

Snape forzó una sonrisa. Harry pensó que dado que esa era su ambición desde siempre, incluso el mostraría mas entusiasmo, y aparentemente también lo pensó Dumbledore pues preguntó "¿Sucede algo?"

Snape asintió "Necesito su ayuda, señor, Vi a Narcissa hoy, me pidió que..."

"si?"

"Que disuadiera al señor tenebroso, le dije que no podía hacerlo, estaba tan dolida que no pude pensar en lo que usted me dijo y le dije que había una forma en que podría ayudarlo"

"hiciste bien"

"En realidad no, hice el voto irrompible, y ahora moriré"

"¿Por que habrías de morir?"

"Porque no puedo cumplirlo, señor.. tuve que prometer que si Draco no podía cumplir su tarea, yo lo haría para evitar que lo dañaran"

Dumbledore no se veía enojado, lo cual irritó a Harry, no se daba cuenta de lo que Snape dijo, acaso?

"Que curioso, Severus, yo te iba a pedir exactamente lo mismo, claro que Narcissa es mas dulce que yo"

Harry y Snape pusieron al unísono cara de estupefacción  
"Señor, no se a que se refiere" dijo Snape

"Bueno, ambos sabemos como trabaja Lord Voldemort, y creo que mi muerte es un riesgo calculado, además de que , si se planea bien, puede traer beneficios"

"con todo respeto, señor, pero no estamos para bromas"

"NO bromeo, Severus" Dijo Dumbledore y su voz se tornó mas seria "Desde que me lo dijiste le he dado vueltas al asunto, estoy débil , cansado y no quiero que mi muerte me tome desprevenido, he estado tomando medidas en el asunto, es importante que sea algo que se haga de la manera mas limpia posible, sabes? Por lo tanto, no quiero que Draco se manche las manos de sangre, pobre niño, es mas inocente de lo que cree. Si Severus, mi tiempo se aproxima, y será un honor que tu seas quien lo haga"

"NO PUEDO" se negó Snape , su rostro horrorizado "¿SE DA CUENTA DE LO QUE ME PIDE¿POR QUE A MI?"

"De toda la Orden del Fénix, Sólo tu tienes la fuerza para hacerlo, sólo tu el coraje, y sé que en la batalla final serás mas útil vivo que muerto. Piénsalo Severus, mi muerte puede salvar muchas vidas, y no quiero que Draco se corrompa, ni quiero actuar contra el, no sería correcto."

Snape cerró los ojos en un rictus de dolor, Dumbledore tomó su mano "desde que eras alumno supe que estaba ante un mago muy poderoso, y tu fuerza interior siempre me ha inspirado, quiero que ahora hagas conmigo un voto irrompible, tan crucial, que solo un mago con tu fuerza puede lograr"

Como si estuviera bajo la imperius, Snape se puso en posición con Dumbledore

"Prometes Severus Snape ayudar a Harry Potter a permanecer con vida hasta la batalla final?"

Lo prometo" dijo Snape , su voz quebrándose

"prometes que para ello conservarás tu papel de espía y protegerás a los inocentes ?"

"Lo prometo"

"Prometes que llegado el momento , me darás muerte para evitar mas derramamiento de sangre en este recinto y en favor de mantener un alma inmaculada?"

Lagrimas surcaron el pálido rostro de Snape cuya voz se quebró, miró a los ojos de Dumbledore y dijo con un hilo de voz "Lo prometo"

Bendito seas " Dijo Dumbledore mientras un halo de fuego entrelazaba sus manos"

"_**Como verás, Harry, Severus no cumplió un voto irrompible, sino dos, todo es parte de un plan maestro que ni siquiera planeé yo..."**_  
El pergamino seguía, pero el shock fue tal que Harry no pudo seguir leyendo, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte


	2. Chapter 2

LA noche nublada le daba un aspecto espectral a la situación, las sombras de los árboles y las aves de rapiña , sin mencionar los sonidos... sólo podían inspirar una sensación: desamparo

El que a dos amos atiende con alguno queda mal dice el adagio, pero esto es ridículo, no puedes sobrevivir mucho cuando estas en un fuego cruzado.. un fuego cruzado, esa era la encrucijada...

Y ahí estaba él, en el suelo, débil, sangrando, abrazándose a si mismo, llorando y alejado del mundo, nunca nadie lo había visto ni lo vería tan vulnerable, porque el no lo permitiría, eso era cierto, pero también porque ya a nadie le importaba...

Despreciable en ambos lados, indigno de confianza... solo... cada paso que dio en toda su vida iba rumbo al abismo, al dolor, y la gente no sólo lo dejaba, lo empujaba...  
La única persona que lo tuvo a su merced, con quien fue realmente vulnerable se lo llevó a la tumba al pedirle que lo matara, la única persona en quien confió lo acaba de destruir por completo, lo abandonó a su suerte sabiendo que su protección era lo único que los detenía del deseo de destruirlo.  
Odiaba la sensación, hacía años que no la experimentaba, y ahora lo acometía con creces por ello: tenía miedo, un miedo y un dolor terrible, se sentía un niño pequeño , incapaz de hacer los prodigios de los que era capaz.  
Y entonces sucedió, el milagro...

Un dulce canto llegó con el amanecer, era melancólico, pero a la vez esperanzador, como si estuviera ahí, dedicado a él, a quererlo, confortarlo  
Se quedó embelesado, el canto subiendo de volumen por momentos, y el frió aumentando... perdía la vista

De repente sintió calor, algo cálido que lo invadía poco a poco, como chocolate, como una sonrisa, como una mirada, una caricia, estaba reconfortándole, era como sentir su presencia...  
Severus Snape abrió los ojos y vio que ante sí estaba Fawkes, curándole sus heridas, prometiéndole que nunca se iría, ya que era su deber permanecer al lado de aquel que le demostró mayor lealtad a su anterior dueño...


End file.
